


Unconditionally

by Madisuzy



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madisuzy/pseuds/Madisuzy
Summary: Rufus makes an unexpected move.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kickcows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/gifts).



> * Just a oneshot bit of Tseng/Rufus fluff, to try and get my muses talking to me again.  
> * Dedicated to my dear friend kickcows because without her unending patience, encouragement and determination to never give up on me, I would never write another word.  
> * Title borrowed from the song of the same name. If you're curious [PRESS HERE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XjwZAa2EjKA&list=PL0Fksmj2TipdG3LLBPqLUGjH9l1O4_f2F&index=104)

When Rufus makes the first move, something of a surprise in itself, Tseng doesn’t see it coming. As much as the blond is confident and aggressive in business, it’s never transferred over into his personal life before. Tseng’s seen him date others, and had always been a little amused at how halting and unsure he’d always been when it came to personal relationships.

When it does happen, Tseng finds himself floundering, completely blindsided by Rufus’ advances. It started as a simple dinner invitation to Rufus’ apartment, which Tseng had accepted while still oblivious to Rufus’ intent. Now though, with Rufus straddling his lap and sucking marks into his neck while Tseng sits too stiffly on the blond’s overpriced sofa, it’s hard not to realise just where Rufus’ intentions lie.

“Do you even want this?” Rufus finally huffs out, sitting back and looking down at Tseng with an expression that somehow encompasses annoyance, offence and a weird kind of shyness, all in one. Tseng is so busy trying to get his jaw to unlock, it’s hard to process the question.

“Yes?” he manages, flinching a little as one of Rufus’ eyebrows lifts in disbelief.

“You are not convincing me,” Rufus drawls, adding another huff of frustration before he looks away, arms folding over his chest. “Seriously… are you even interested in men? Or is it just that you’re not interested in me?”

“I am,” Tseng replies, finding it easier to speak now that Rufus isn’t looking at him. Then Rufus turns back, eyes widened a little at his reply, and Tseng’s thoughts grind to a halt again. A full minute of silence ticks by before Rufus’ eyes thin in annoyance.

“You are what? Interested in men, or me?” he hisses, and for some strange reason, Tseng finds himself hardening at the sight of Rufus’ ire. It’s a little difficult to answer through his own surprise at his body’s reaction. After all, it’s not the first time Rufus has been angry at him.

“Both,” Tseng murmurs, one of his hands raising to brush Rufus’ fringe out of his eyes so he can read his reactions clearly. Rufus’ expression softens at the gentle touch, and Tseng manages a small smile. “I didn’t see this coming and… and it’s a shock. I’m processing.”

Rufus scoffs, but he’s grinning a little now too. Tseng is relieved that his own body finds Rufus’ amusement just as arousing.

“You should have seen it coming,” Rufus scolds, smirk growing. “I have been giving you signs for months.”

“You have?” Tseng asks, trying to recall any deviations from the normal lately. He comes up blank, and his expression shows it.

“Seriously, Tseng. Even Reno noticed my attempts at flirting,” Rufus mutters, starting to shuffle as if to move off of Tseng’s lap. Tseng puts a stop to that though, his hands gripping the blond’s thighs and keeping him in place.

“Reno is better at… well, this kind of thing,” Tseng admits, even if doing so makes him frown in embarrassment. “I am not as social a person as he is.”

“I wouldn’t want you to be as ‘social’ as Reno is,” Rufus retorts with a little sneer, but he settles in place, giving up on moving off of Tseng’s lap. “I do admit I was a little concerned though, that maybe you were some kind of Casanova like character who just never settles on one partner.” Rufus’ face reddens a little when Tseng chuckles, added a mumbled, “ No wonder Reno laughed so much when I voiced my concerns.”

Tseng swallows down his laughter but keeps his smile, imagining his co-worker torturing Rufus with inaccuracies, just for kicks. Reno has such a twisted sense of humour, one that often correlates with Tseng’s own, even if Tseng would never admit it.

“What possessed you to go to Reno for romantic advice?” Tseng asks, still smiling even though Rufus is definitely glaring now, eyes off to the side.

“Who else could I have possibly asked?”

Tseng’s amusement slips away, because Rufus has a point. Usually, it’s him Rufus comes to for advice on most things.

“You should have known that even if I was not interested, I would never humiliate or be angry at you for such a thing. You should have just come to me in the first place.” Tseng lifts his hand again, but this time he cups the side of Rufus’ face, turning the blond so their eyes meet. “My support of you covers all areas, Rufus. I have told you this before. You don’t need to go to anyone else for anything.”

Rufus holds his gaze for a while, as if searching for some tell that it isn’t the truth. Tseng’s heart aches a little at the sliver of mistrust. He understands though… knows that Rufus does trust him more than any other human alive, so he takes no offence. It’s simply Rufus’ nature, a product of his upbringing, to not trust anyone.

As soon as Rufus’ expression relaxes into acceptance, Tseng leans up and kisses him. It’s a simple, quick press of lips before Tseng withdraws, leaning back into the sofa to watch Rufus’ reaction. Rufus follows him immediately though, moving to kiss Tseng slowly as if he is something precious… and Tseng’s heart gives another little twinge.

“I didn’t want to assume with this,” Rufus whispers against his lips, eyes still closed.

Tseng finally closes his own eyes too, kissing the blond deeply. One hand twines through Rufus’ hair, the other on his hip holding firm, as he gains entrance into that usually wicked mouth, doing his best to demonstrate his interest is earnest. By the time he’s satisfied that his point is made, they are both breathless. Rufus is flushed too, looking a little dazed, hair mussed… and Tseng smirks, rather self-satisfied at his success.

“I am the one thing you can always assume to be yours, in every way. Never forget that,” Tseng murmurs before continuing to kiss away any lingering doubts still blooming in Rufus’ mind.


End file.
